Goodbye
by LucyRara
Summary: The Cullens never came back, so a year and ten months later when Bella is fully over the heartache, she starts to date Jacob Black. A year and two months on, two familiar Cullen faces arrive in town... Read and review, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I deleted my other story, The New Isabella Swan. Why? Because I felt it wasn't going anywhere, and that I wasn't getting enough reviews, and that the writing was just generally poor. So here's a new story, which I've called Goodbye. I hope you enjoy, and I really am begging you to review. Thanks so much, and I am sorry if you were enjoying The New Isabella Swan. By the way, in my story, Bella never went cliff diving in New Moon, Alice never had the vision, and the Cullens never came back.**

Bella let out a moan as she tried to roll over, failing as she hit a brick wall. Opening her tired eyes, she found that the 'brick wall' was Jacob Black's body, and that he was still sleeping. Leaning forward to whisper into his ear, pressing her bare chest against his shoulder, she told him to wake up. He let out a groan, and peeled back one of his eyelids, instantly noticing Bella's chest exposed to him. He let out a chuckle as he rolled over to face her, letting his head settle just underneath her breasts. She giggled and nudged him aside, slipping out from underneath the silk, blue bed sheets and sauntering over to her underwear drawer. Jacob followed her, standing behind her and leaning over her to see what she was selecting.

"You know," He whispered, "If I was you, I'd just wear no underwear, so your boyfriend," He pointed to himself with a goofy grin, "Could enjoy your beautiful body _all_ day long." He let out a chuckle as Bella pushed her thighs together and quickly grabbed some underwear; a black, lace bra and a matching lace thong. "Well, looks like someone's not in the mood."He pouted, "Have you fallen out with me?" He said, suddenly serious.

Bella shook her head, "No, Jake, it's not that, it's just---"She let out a sigh, and let her eyes move to the calendar which was pinned to the wall, above the alarm clock. "It's nothing, really, you wouldn't remember---"

"It's been three years, Bella." He said, not even having to look at the calendar, "Exactly three years, today. That's why you're so..." He searched for the right word, massaging her back as he did so, "So... jumpy and agitated. Because it's been exactly three years since he left." He kissed her cheeks as she pulled on her underwear and began to search for some clothes.

"I am not jumpy!" She retorted, "Or agitated! He's not coming back, and I _accept_ that!" She walked over to the walk-in closet, opening the doors and stepping inside. "I'm going to be late for work."

Jacob sighed as Bella pulled on a black skirt and a green blouse, "Babe, you're twenty-one, and you work in an advertisement office block. Do you not get bored?"

"No, I don't." She said simply, "Why don't you pop round to my office later? And I'll show you how fun working in an office can be." She winked as she said this, rummaging through her make-up bag for some mascara.

Jacob let out a sexually-frustrated growl, and muttered something along the lines of, "I'll be there, but right now, I need a cold, cold shower."

Bella laughed as she watched her boyfriend walk out of their bedroom and into the bathroom. She smiled as she thought about her and Jacob's relationship; they'd been together for a year and two months now, deciding to give it a go a while after Edward had left and Bella was one hundred percent sure he wasn't coming back. She put down her mascara brush, after making sure her lashes were long, and elegant, and began to carefully cover her lips in red lipstick. Once she was done, she brushed her hair and fixed it in a bun, throwing her messenger bag over her shoulder as she walked out of the bedroom door. She flung the bathroom door open, stealing a glance at Jacob in the shower, and brushed her teeth.

"Come to my office at..." She opened her diary, flicking through it to see when she had no appointments and was on a break, "Uh..." She grabbed a pen from her bag and scribbled out a few things, trying to make room for their _fun_. "No, that won't do... No, can't do lunch, no; I have a meeting there... Ah! One o'clock?" She asked.

"Mm, okay!" Jacob shouted over the sound of running water, "I love you, Bella! Stay safe, don't get bitten!"

Bella laughed, told him she loved him too and that she wouldn't get bitten, and ran down the stairs. She stepped outside, the cold breeze instantly hitting her, and unlocked her car door. Jumping into her truck, she started the engine, and reversed out of the driveway, carefully manoeuvring around Jacob's rabbit, his favourite car out of the three that the couple owned; the truck, the rabbit, and the blue Mini Cooper that Jacob had brought Bella for her birthday (Bella only ever drove in the Mini on very special occasions, so it didn't get scratched or dirty). As she drove along the highway, she started to hum along to the radio, gradually easing the humming into singing, and then the singing into shouting at the top of her voice. She glanced upwards, into her mirrors, and noticed something. Two cars, following her. She pulled over, and they pulled over. She was about to get out of the car, when she noticed something.

The two cars were a silver Volvo and a yellow Porsche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: How did you guys like the first chapter?! I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks so much to everyone who read. I didn't get one review, though! Please review, guys! Just a tiny comment to say what you thought, even if it's to say that my story is a load of bull! Thanks, and enjoy this chapter!**

"Fucking hell," Bella cursed out loud as she recognized the two cars. "No, it's not Alice and... him. It can't be, I mean, it's just another two gorgeous, pale-skinned people who happen to be driving a bright, yellow Porsche and a shiny, Silver Volvo. It can't be them, I can't be--"

She was interrupted by the velvety voice of _Edward Cullen._ "Oh, Bella." He inhaled deeply, taking in her beautiful scent. "How I've missed you, Bella." He leant forward to kiss her, his hands moving to her shoulders.

"STOP!" Bella gasped, dodging out of the path of Edward's lips. People in their cars were stopping to look at the scene, the reunion of the beautiful male and the plain, boring female. "Get away from me," Bella said shakily, "If you touch me, I swear I'll get Jacob to rip out your—"

Edward interrupted her again, his smooth voice cutting across her words, "Jacob? Jacob Black?"

Bella nodded, swallowing the huge lump which was in her throat, "Yes, Jacob Black; my boyfriend. Now, Edward," She said, quickly changing the subject, "Please move, I need to get to work."

"Jacob Black is your... boyfriend? But, Bella, I thought that me and you... I love you, Isabella Marie Swan, and that hasn't changed while I've been gone!" He said, his voice firm and angry.

Bella let out a sigh, "Well _Edward!_ It has changed for me! You fucking broke my heart, you son of a bi—"She stopped herself, remembering how sweet Esme was and that she'd never met Edward's real mother, "You dick!"

Edward's mouth dropped at the sound of Bella swearing, "Bella, he's changed you... You never used to swear..."

"I did, Edward." She said, her eyes narrowed, "Just not around you." Her lips broke into a sly smile as she realised that she was actually fighting back for once; fighting back against the one who broke her.

"Bella, I—I don't understand?" He said, "I thought that we were in love—I thought that you were broken when I left? Alice checked up on you against my wishes, she told me about you every once in a while, how sad you were. I convinced myself it was the right thing to do; leave you. But it wasn't, and I've only just realised that, which is why I've came here, to find you... I've searched everywhere, all over Forks; I even crossed the line to search La Push. And now I find you here, right on the edge of La Push. Come back to Forks with me, we can be happy."

"No, Edward!" Bella screamed, "I was broken when you left, I was shattered into a million pieces! _Jacob _picked up the pieces and helped to mend me until there was only a tiny hole left. You did nothing but cause problems!" She shook her head, and pulled back onto the road, almost running over Edward's foot as she did so. As she was driving away, she heard Alice's light voice shriek her name. She let out a tearful wail as she thought of her best friend, and of _Edward._ "Why?" She said to herself, "Why did he have to come back!?"

*.*.*.*.*

The clock struck one o'clock, and Bella sat seductively on her desk, her top buttons undone to reveal the lace on her bra, her skirt hitched up to show her thong, and her high heels banging on the edge of the desk as she swung her legs. Thoughts of Edward still ran through her mind, of his distorted face as she drove away, thoughts of Alice's shriek, thoughts of the conversation she'd had with Edward. She let out a sigh as she heard footsteps outside her office, adjusting her reading glasses and letting out a giggle as there was a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She said, receiving a muffled 'it's Jacob' in reply, "Come in..." She purred. Jacob opened the door and quickly stepped in, closing it behind him. The minute he saw Bella, her hair in a bun, her glasses perched on the end of her nose, he gulped and ran one of his hands through his long hair. Bella hopped of the desk and locked the door, swaying her hips from side to side as she walked from the door back to the desk.

"Wow, Bells..." He stammered, "You look so, so..." He stopped, shaking his head, "So... Amazing... Wow..."

Bella shook her head, grabbing the ruler which was waiting on her desk, "Sit down, Mr Black, you've been a very bad employee!" Jacob laughed huskily as Bella shoved him into her padded, leather chair and put the ruler down on the floor. "No laughing!" She sat on his lap, facing him, one leg on either side of him. He let out a moan as she began undressing him, slowly pulling off his shoes, shirt and muddy jeans. Throwing the discarded articles of clothing across the room, Jacob gazed at her, his eyes glazed over with lust as his girlfriend grinned at him.

"Now, Mr Black..." She said, picking ruler up. "You know you've been a very bad boy," She whispered in his ear as she dragged the ruler across his erection, which was still hidden behind his boxers. "I'm going to have to punish you," She let out a light _'tsk!'_ as she pulled his boxers down, leaving them to dangle around his ankles. "You are not allowed to cum, or moan until I say you are." She growled, "Understood?" He nodded slowly, a goofy grin on his face as Bella took his shaft into her mouth. He let out a deep hum as she began to bob her head up and down, steadying herself by pressing her hands into his thighs.

"My god, Bella..." He said, his voice strained, "Please Bella, let me go..." He whined, sweat pouring down his face.

"Mm..." Bella murmured, pulling away just enough so she could speak, "Okay....now!" She growled, pushing her lips back around him just in time for his release. Swallowing, she let out a giggle as she stood up, "I think you've learnt your lesson..." She said, untying him slowly and then reaching up to kiss him.

"Bella, wait!" He shouted, "Did I give you permission to kiss me?" He said, winking at Bella quickly, telling her that he was playing. "Did I?"

Bella shook her head, "No, Master..." She said, looking up at him, waiting for whatever was coming next.

"Undress yourself and lie down on the desk!" He shouted. Bella stood there, unmoving. "And do it now!"

Quickly, Bella undressed herself and her clothes joined Jacob's on the floor. She climbed onto her desk and lied down, looking up at Jacob as he climbed on top of each other, putting all the weight onto his arms which he placed either side of Bella's head.

"Protection?" Jacob asked, "I haven't got any condoms..." He bit his lip, and Bella shook her head and told him that she was on the pill. Jacob nodded and then kissed her.

"I'm ready---"Bella was interrupted by Jacob's laugh as he slammed into her. She let out a groan, shutting her eyes as he continued to pound into her. Pulling fully out of her, he gripped the edges of the table, and thumped into her harder than he had done ever before.

"Fuck, Bella, you feel so good... I'm so close..." He growled, pulling one of his arms away from the table to massage her breasts. "Don't you dare orgasm until I say you can!" He warned quickly as she let out a moan.

"Please..." Bella whined as Jacob continued to rub her breasts and pound into her, "Let me go..."

"Orgasm with me, Bella," He whispered into her ear, and they both climaxed. Bella screamed Jacob's name over and over, and then the couple collapsed, both panting heavily.

"Jake," Bella stammered, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it, Bells?" Jacob asked, his voice serious, sensing something was wrong. "What's up?"

Bella sighed, "I saw _Edward and Alice_ today." She burbled, burying her face into his shoulder.

"What?" Jacob said, "That bastard! That leech! He breaks your heart and then after all the work is done he comes crawling back!" He paused, shutting his eyes, "I will kill him." When he opened his eyes, they no longer looked human, but like an animal's; a werewolf's. "I'll get the pack and we'll kill—"

"No!" Bella shouted, "No, no! Don't kill him!" She said, before she could stop herself. "It's not that... It's not that I like him, it's not that! I just don't want to get caught up with him again; I'm just going to ignore him."

"Are you sure, Bella?" He said, "If he hurts you again, I swear to god..."

Bella interrupted him, shaking her head, "He won't hurt me again, because I won't be speaking to him."

"What about..." He stopped, wondering what name he should call Alice, "The female?"

"_Alice_," She stopped, thinking, "Well, I won't be speaking to her either." She said finally, a pained look in her eyes.

Jacob nodded, clambering off the desk and searching for his clothes. He pulled them on, and then helped Bella get dressed and tidy herself up so she was presentable. Letting out a sigh, Jacob ran a hand through his hair and then pulled Bella in for a kiss. She parted her lips slightly, and moaned against his mouth as he gently patted her breasts. There was a knock at the door, and Bella muttered for them to go away before reattaching her mouth to Jacob's. Ignoring her, the intruder opened the door and threw their head around the corner.

"Oh! Miss Swan, I'm so terribly sorry!" Bella's assistant, Maria, cried, "I just came to tell you—"

Bella steadied herself, turning away from Jacob, "Hurry along, Maria, I'm busy, as you can see!"

"There's someone at reception for you, he said his name was Edward Cullen, shall I send him in?" Maria asked.

"No!" Bella cried, "Send him away and if he refuses to leave, dial 911!" Maria gaped at Bella's response, but nodded and left the room quickly. Turning to Jacob, Bella let out a sigh.

"I'd better go," Jacob said, "You know, I've got things to do..." He looked towards the door, "Leeches to see..."

Bella pouted, "Jake! You have to promise me you won't hurt him! If you hurt him I will be angry!"

"Okay, okay." Jake said with a sigh, "I won't hurt him. I won't even speak to him if I can help it; I promise." Giving Bella one last kiss, he exited her office and walked along the corridor and stopped at the door of the elevator, pressing the button. The elevator doors opened, and Jacob stepped inside with his head down. Upon the doors closing, he raised his head, to meet the glare of Edward Cullen.

"Jacob Black," Edward hissed, pushing Edward into the corner of the elevator, "Also known as the _puppy._"

Jacob let out a growl, "Edward Cullen." He paused, a smirk appearing on his face, "Also known as the _leech_."

The elevator doors opened, and Jacob walked into the main lobby. He quickly crossed the lobby to the doors, and stepped outside into the cool La Push air. Walking down the street, Jacob watched Edward get into his Volvo and drive away, smirking at the defeated look on his face. He unlocked the rabbit, started the engine, and drove away, humming to himself. Turning up the radio, he rolled down the windows and shoved one hand out to feel the cool air brush against his fingers.

When Edward was sure Jacob was gone, he stopped his car a few blocks away from the offices. Getting out of his car, he made sure no human was in sight, before racing back to the office block; to Bella.


End file.
